1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to detection and identification of explosives and more particularly to a thin-layer chromatography method for detection and identification of explosives.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,205 for a hand portable thin-layer chromatography system provides the following state of the art information: “Various analytical techniques are used to measure the type and amount of contamination from unknown chemicals in environmental, industrial, civilian, and military situations. Conventional thin-layer chromatography (TLC) analysis is routinely used in analytical laboratories worldwide for quantitative and qualitative characterization of unknowns. This technique is ideal for rapid pre-screening and identification of known and unknown chemicals. TLC allows multiple samples and standards (in mg to ng quantities) to be chromatographed simultaneously on a TLC plate in a solvent tank. Semiquantitative and qualitative assessment from all samples is then readily obtained by inspection of the plates, which may be chemically developed and then illuminated to display the separated components (appearing as spots). Further quantitative analysis may be performed using an illumination box, camera, and data acquisition equipment. Unfortunately, conventional TLC apparatus is cumbersome, typically made of glass, and is not field-deployable or field-ruggedized for on-site analysis. Current TLC hardware is not hand portable when including all the necessary support equipment such as plates, tanks, solvent pipettes, rulers etc. Furthermore, the illumination and data acquisition equipment needed to fully analyze samples is oversized and extremely heavy. Thus, there is a need for a hand portable, field-ready TLC system, including data acquisition capability, that is cost-effective and efficient for analyzing multiple samples of unknown chemicals on-site in a variety of emergency and non-emergency situations.”
United States Published Patent Application No. 2005/0064601 for a system for analysis of explosives provides the following state of the art information: “A system for analysis of explosives. Samples are spotted on a thin layer chromatography plate. Multi-component explosives standards are spotted on the thin layer chromatography plate. The thin layer chromatography plate is dipped in a solvent mixture and chromatography is allowed to proceed. The thin layer chromatography plate is dipped in reagent 1. The thin layer chromatography plate is heated. The thin layer chromatography plate is dipped in reagent 2.”